to be dominated
by zeva100
Summary: if Elias couldn't dominate Aaron in mind, he would dominate him in a different way. this is a aarias aaronxelias  story so its guyxguy you dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Summary: if Elias couldn't dominate Aaron in mind, he would dominate him in a different way.

A/n: this takes place after run Aaron run but before mutant rain

Aaron laid down on his bed, after a hard day of saving Stan and Emma from Elias and 5 leisure games of hero rising, he was looking forward to a good and peaceful night sleep(little did he know he wouldn't be getting much rest)

He let his hazy half lidded eyes flutter closed, Elias's words and images haunting him even in semi-consciousness. He creased his brows annoyed and gently shook his tired head attempting to clear it after a few moments sleep found him and he drifted into unconsciousness.

He wasn't sure when exactly hed conked out, exactly as he wasn't sure now what had roused him from sleep, all he knew was that it was if something in his sleep ridden mind had screamed **danger **and his body had simply responded. He fought the hazeof his groggy mind, his senses slowly coming back to him , but the first thing he felt surprised him, a hand, a hand putting slight pressure on his chest just above the caged bird that was his heart.

At the thought of a stranger in his room his heart speed up in panic, sending a chilling chuckle through the room as it did so. "Who are you"? The hand pressed down harder into his chest at the question, as if it wanted to dig past the flesh and bone to the life giving organ beneath and snatch it away. "Aaron im insulted surly you haven't forgotten me already" Elias powers bone chilling voice cut through Aaron like a knife a thousand questions went through his mind at once how was he here? ,did he know who he really was? Had he done anything to his family? "_Relax _Aaron" Elias mock comforting voice brought him back to reality

"Your heart is beating so…_fassst I never knew I intimidated you this much" Aaron_ had no question that if he were able to see Elias's face in the darkness a sick smile would have plastered it. "What do you want powers" he was in fight mode now and he didn't even try to keep the snarl out of his voice as it rose. Elias tsked him as if he were a small child "patience Aaron I just want to play a game with you, there's no need to get so excited, besides you don't want to wake up your lovely family do you"

"You leave my family out of this" Aaron found himself shouting unable to help himself as anger coursed through his vains. His fist went out in the darkness in hopes of hitting something, anything, but was stopped midair by a vice like grip a grip that in turn collected his other wrist and pinning both above his head, not a moment latter something rough that seemed to materialize out of no were was wrapped around them and tied to his head board effectively making his hands immobile

"now now Aaron if you want them unhurt you have to behave yourself" Aaron seethed at Elisa's tone it was that of a small child's who was scolding a dear pet, but his anger turned to utter shock as he felt a hand slid up his baggy t shirt and begin stocking almost affectionate circles in the area between his rib cage and hip bone "wh-what are you doing! Aaron sputtered Elias chuckled "as I said Aaron were going to play a game" Aaron seethed even more as the hand that was stroking his sides moved and began to trace each of his ribs as if counting them "hm im surprised Aaron for all your smarts and big talk your quit thin, you should take better care of yourself otherwise you might find yourself…._vulnerable. _Aarons eyes snapped open, he didn't realize hed closed them but he didn't like how Elias had emphasized the word vulnerable it sent chills down his spine and goose bumps on his skin, witch to his dismay only seemed to amuse his enemy more

"ill ask only one more time Elias what do you want from me"? Elias hmed and dug his hand into Aaron's side grinding against the soft flesh with enough force to buries, the sudden act caused Aaron to jump and Elias sneered "ill tell you what im here for Aaron, revenge, for far too long you and that lovely mind of yours have bested me in my own game, well now it's my turn if I can't beat you in mind games I'll do you far worse" Aaron cringed, as the hand that not a moment before had grinded against him ruthlessly, returned to caressing his belly. "what I want Aaron, is to twist you, to see you at your lowest, to put you beneath me once and for all, what I want _boy_ is for you to submit to my will" Aaron growled an inhuman sound "I would never-" "you don't have a choice Aaron the game as begun". The hand withdrew replaced by something cold and metallic Aaron stilled, fearing the knife intended to cut him, instead in a moment his shirt was in tatters his arms and chest exposed.

Elias chuckled "and welcome to round 1" Aarons mind raced he didn't understand what was going on, his mind was unwilling to accept it "E.. E- Elias what are you doing? Elias smirked and ran his hand almost fondly along Aarons stomach until he came to the waist band of Aarons dark plaid flannel pants, slipping one finger beneath it and tugging slightly, Aaron jerked "stop, stop"! Elias merely chuckled again , then without hesitation took the blade slashing the thick fabric of the waistband in half so the pants dangled dangerously around his hips, he squirmed as Elias hands seemed to be everywhere on him at once generating heat and friction that was almost unbareable


	2. Chapter 2

Ha ha what will happen next?

Should I continue ?

Review,tell me what you think and I might.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update things have been crazy, but trying to update all my story's,this is such an unappreciated fandom it makes me sad and theirs so much to work with, iv decided to make three fics with my three favorite parings (for the reason stated earlier just so much to work with :) witch is elias, xero and dax all include Aaron of coarse, (eliasxaaron is the best XD) so this is my first of three so expect more, and my fellow fandomers I implore u I challenge you, make a dame slash fic!(even if its a one shot) this fandom deserves more slashy goodness!...and now my rantings over so with no further adue hears chap 2.

Aaron pulled at his restraints but they were to strong , he growled and began to squirm helplessly as his body came uncomfortably alive under Elisa's hands, "s-stop this nonsense powers" Elias chuckled "I told you Aaron were playing a game and this is round 1" Aaron hissed "what , what do mean a game?" Elias tsked at himself " its a game you see , but how rude of me to not explain the rules, sense your mind seems to be so akine on beating me I thought we'd see if this little body of yours is the same" Aaron cringed "whats that supposed to mean?"

Elias grinned "simply, im going to try my best to make your body betray you, there are three rounds and for each round a rule will change, if you give in you lose" Aaron gawked he said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world " what you mean is rape! for someone who claims to be above emotions you must really hate me." "rape isn't a hate crime Aaron its about control and that exactly what I want from you,besides...i never said I would hurt you."

Aaron froze as Elias hands wandered down to his ruined pants and jerked them and his boxers off in one clean moment, Aaron trembled at the fact that he was totally naked Aaron hissed his face flushing in embarrassment Elisa's leering gaze roaming his body "well I must admit for a boy your age you have quite the package." Aaron glared at him sharply anger bubbling in his veins "what the hell is wrong with you,your how many years older then me? And I didn't know you were into men."

Elias shrugged "when my emotions were more...prominent I was bia but that's beside the point, and to the former like I said before this is for fun, but if its any consultation I have no doubt you'd make some pedophile very happy." Aaron growled deep in his throat again enraged by Elisa's words he was about to retort but was cut off "enough, no more interruptions" Elias hands griped his hips "the game begins now." with that Aaron entire body froze not from the sock of the words but from the now hot mouth he felt lavishing butterfly kisses all over his stomach and the horrid realization of the sensation it caused.

Hed never been touched like this, despite the typical teenage boy stereotypes he was a virgin in every shape and form and Elias seemed to know this and was taking advantage , moving his fingers slowly over his hip bones all the while his tongue and mouth went wild on the now heated flesh of his stomach and mid section, when Elias head drifted down and his tongue darted into his bellybutton it was to much and despite himself he moaned.

Elias leaned up to meet his eyes again, having adjusted they could both make the other out just enough through the darkness. "did you like that Aaron? Tell you what here's the rule for round 1, if I can make you come in 2 minuets you lose, if you can resist even a second longer then that you win, and ill slow down." Aaron snorted "i didn't like it.. you caught me off guard." Elias smirked simply "precisely." Aaron mewed helplessly as Elias came to a region of his body that should never be anywhere near him.

Elias wasted no time he took the tip of Arron's manhood into his mouth and gently began sucking satisfied as the boys now treacherous body began to respond to the mistreatment, Aaron grew hard and his whole body quaked from the shock of it, witch seemed to amp up the effort of his enemy now turned child molester, Elias began to slowly, tortuously move his head back and forth each time taking more of Aaron into his mouth and teasing with his teeth.

"ahh" a cry left his mouth before he could stop it and his hips bucked against his will, he was so overwhelmed torn between the fact that he knew this shouldn't be happening, that he shouldn't like it, but lacked the will to stop it "ugh" Aaron practicably groaned as Elias suddenly withdrew a smirk plastered on his face.

Elias shook with anticipation this was going better then he had expected and the new found power he held over his now victim was intoxicating , it made him want to up his efforts "that's one Aaron you have one more minuet do you think you can last?" Aaron stared wide eyed at him panting like a dog, Elias smirked and brought his three fingers to his mouth locking eyes with his victim as he coated them with saliva. He was excited he wanted to swallow the boy whole and make him scream in a second, but he knew better, Aaron would only crack under real pressure and that's what he'd have to do.

"one more." he reminded the boy as he swooped down to engulf him in the heat of his mouth for the second time. Aaron opened his mouth in a silent scream and his whole lower body bucked sharply at the sudden and insistent action When one of Elias fingers teased his entrance unexpectedly Aaron began to moan in abandonment soft supple sounds coming from a soft supple body at the thought Elias felt his own pants tighten but he could worry about that soon enough, now he had to focus he was a little short on time.

Aaron whole body shook and quivered with every action of the man violating him, his fingers teasing his sensitive entrance without actually penetrating him, his mouth teasing in a similar way there was pressure building within him and moans and other indecent sounds were spilling from his lips before he could stop them, he was nearing his end and as much as he was fighting to hold back, the man before him seemed equally determined to bring him.

Elias felt the spasms and knew that Aaron stood on the brink . He hastened his efforts, dipping his digit shallowly inside the teen and at the same time, sucking with wild abandon, a move he was sure would push Aaron over the edge.

And it did.

a scream of raw, primal ecstasy ripped from his throat as he came spots exploding in front of his eyes and his body jolting from the intense sensation Elias swallowed all he gave without hesitation, as Aaron collapsed on the bed panting heavily, his arms aching from the awkward position Elias leaded up again to look him in the eyes a smirk on his face "well Aaron round 1 goes to me, shall we go right to round 2 then?"


	4. Chapter 4

And here it is folks im getting more into Aaron head in this one, so the smexyness is a little slow coming , but its worth it

Mahhahah

round 2 begins XD XD

"well Aaron round 1 goes to me, shall we go right to round 2 then?"

Aaron lay panting in a heap, and hearing Elias's words made him groan, the fact that his number one enemy had basicly just one upped him in his own home was enough to make his stomach squirm , the idea of it continuing was unbearable.

"earth to Aaron, was I that good ?" Aaron glared fire visibly burning in his eyes despite the dark. "this is low _powers_ a low I thought was even beneath YOU." "say what you want _boy, _but you still liked it , and im wining our game." "not everything's a game Elias , and I cant help my bodies response." Elias hummed in indifference "how unfortunate for you."

Aaron growled and tried to free his hands , bantering with his rapist in distraction. "your still nothing more then a rapist and hardly a good one at that" he was pushing now , and it was dangerous ,Aaron had seen what Elias could do when he was pissed , but he didn't care, he couldn't , pain and anger he could fight , this tenderness from this man he could not bear. "why this way , what could you -" he was cut off sharply when Elias pressed a warm fingertip to his lips.

"i know what your doing Aaron, your trying to enrage me in the hopes that ill make this quick , but I told you I wont hurt you, and I intend to make our time together last." Elias drew his finger away slowly, teasingly, and stared intently at him , it was enough to make Aaron gulp with unwanted and slightly fearful anticipation.

"now.. no more talk, as payment for your rudeness im considering~.. blindfolding you for this round." Aaron hissed sexual situation or not , being blindfolded by anyone 85% of the time indicated some level of trust between the blind-folder and the blindfolde , at least that's what it meant to Aaron, to Elias it was no doubt a way to have more control over him .

"there's no way, your doing that!" "your the one tided up Aaron , you've no right to tell me no." "i wont let you!" "you cant stop me." Aaron growled from deep in his throat ,at the moment it was the last form of defiance he could offer . Elias moved so his body was draped over Aaron, shamelessly making the exhausted teen bear his weight , so his lips were at the boys ear .

"this conversion sounds a bit familiar doesn't it ? And just like then.." he nipped at Aaron ear lobe making him shiver "your just a little boy , your weak..your powerless , your the most tempting thing iv ever seen..and im going to make you scream beneath me."

in his shocked state Aaron never saw the soft long material that now covered his eyes until it was to late and he was blind. Now all he had to go on was touch and sound , he was utterly and completely at the mercy of the man before him, and to make matters worse the man seemed to read thoughts .

"overwhelming isn't it ? Without sight, it seems to amplify all other senses of the body , and that's the point little one , so , shall I explain the rules of this round ?" Aaron took a deep breath to calm himself "how do I know you wont break your rules ? I cant see you ." Elias chuckled and when he spoke Aaron could hear the smirk on his lips "you'll just have to _trust~_ me wont you ."

"..." "now then to the game , the rules for this round are simple , at first im only going to speak to you and im only going to touch you, seeing as how I promised I wouldn't hurt you its only natural that im going to prepare you.." Aaron shuddered he knew what Elias was _preparing _ him for, and the idea of this going that far made his insides quiver . "if you orgasm during the proses , then I win this round as well and without pause or interruption we move right to round 3, understand?"

without even an opportunity to answer the game began anew , aarons body jerked in surprise when he felt Elias's lips drift passed his collarbone and to one of his nipples , without warning he took it in his mouth , sucking harshly and nibbling with his teeth. Aaron moaned and his back arched off the bed unwittingly plastering itself to the body of the man hovering over him.

Elias lapped at the nub before drawling back to whisper in his ear "you taste like..fear Aaron its intoxicating." before continuing his mistreatment to his other nipple. Aaron groaned as once again he felt his body responding to Elias and a pressure building in him.

When Elias was satisfied , he moved downward nipping and kissing aarons stomach and midsection even biting playfully at each rib. And it was driving Aaron wild he was trembling and bucking his excitement obvious to the one causing it , and Aaron wasn't the only one effected .

Elias was ravenous with hunger , he couldn't deny he wanted this , he wanted this boy , he wanted Aaron stone writhing and screaming his name and his desire was clear on his body, he needed to be inside Aaron soon and it was becoming a strain to hold himself back , he need to up his efforts.

When finally came to his desired destination he smirked and nudged the boys thighs apart kissing and lapping a them intimately before leaning back to , tack his own fingers in his mouth and coat them in saliva . Aaron was trembling and close to the brink again, in but a few moment elias would undue him.

He placed himself between the boys legs and teased the boy with his fingertip "this may be ...uncomfortable for a moment" without warning he plunged into the boy taking hold of his hip to hold him down to bed . Aaron was lost in this new sensation his head swaying back and forth trying to anchor him but it was hopeless when the intruder inside him hit a spot that made him scream .

"my my Aaron, I had no idea you could be so vocal , your voice is quite beautiful when you scream ."

Aaron panted helplessly in response , he'd never felt such a sensation before , Elias earlier torments of his body couldn't even compare and he became more lost in it when 2 more joined the first inside of him and began to move back and forth .

Elias breathed deeply and bit his lip as he watch the boy come undone by his touch , he moved his hand in a slow torturous pace and when the boys hips began to helplessly rock with him whimpering and gasping softly, he nearly moaned in his impatience he moved quicker and harder Aaron swaying with him his moans excelling in volume .

Aaron had lost control of his body , it moved and felt on its own , and without his consent he could feel it nearing its end once more , he fought it for but a moment , but when Elias rammed into his pleasure spot as hard as he could and bit into his hip , he lost the battle and screamed , coming for his enemy the second time that night , and sealing his doom .


	5. Chapter 5

tbd5

sorry to have kept you all waiting , but trust me it was worth it :) this chapters a little more about getting in there heads , but dont worry it will not lack the slash and details you come to see ;) (remember this is just as much psychological warfare) and with no further adue i present the last chapter of to be dominated .

Aaron had no time to think as without a second thought Elias thrust into him to the hilt , ripping the blindfold off as he did , it was like nothing hed ever felt before , in his mind he had thought is would be much more painful , but to his surprise hes back was bowed for a very different reason and his mouth open in a scream that couldnt reach his lips as spikes of pleasure shot up his spine , of cores that made it all the more confusing tho he could guess that that was the point .

Elias didnt move once hed entered him all the way instead he sat stiller then Aaron had ever seen him , one could have mistaken him for simply savoring the moment , but Aaron knew better when there eyes met , Elias was waiting for something, still panting from the shocks of there Union he dared to speak to his distress his voice wavered "wha-ha what are you doing ?"

Elias looked down on him with eyes clouded with desire and lust , and yet still held a gleam of self control and insidiousness that made Aarons sides quiver ,he smirked down at him "oh Aaron the games not over yet , this is are last round ,but you know how i am , surly you didn't think id forget are new rule did you ?" Aaron shivered , he couldn't take much more of this , feeling this man inside him , his enemy no less ,

should have disgusted him , but instead it sent tingles and pressure building in his gut , and Elias hadnt even moved yet ! it was a torment far greater then any beating or fight could bring , and it was only now as his hazy brain stood on the thin line between logical thinking and hums of desire that he understood the big picture

"you want me to want you ." it was barley a whisper but it filled the space between them , and was reflected in Elias smirking face.

Elias let out a small chuckle , as he gazed down at his confused victim , whose pupils were blown wide and body trembling it sent fire down his stomach, he hadn't planed on this , he had in truth intended to forget the game and simpley pluck Aarons virginity like a helpless flower , he had already had so much fun making Aaron come undone , but the moment hed engulfed himself in aarons tight innocent heat the idea had come to him like second nature .

simply having Aaron come for him a few times wasn't enough , not any more , he hadn't had interest in anyone , he hadnt even indulged in the flesh for a long time , his chips and gadgets had seen to that . and yet , Aaron brought out a animalistic desperateness out in him that made him want to posses the body beneath him , whose quivers sent hums of pleasure through his body , take this creature and devourer him whole

Aaron let out a breathy gasp dragging him from his inner monolog , and realizing his hips had bucked sharply without his knowing yes, he could very easily lose control with this boy .

"clever boy Aaron , shall i tell you then ? the rule for this round ?" the panting form beneath him gave only a few shakes as his answer and so he continued " i will not move Aaron , i will touch you with mouth and hand but i will not move inside you ..until you beg me to ."

aarons heart nearly stopped he knew something of that nature was coming but that didn't save him from the impact of it "i-i." hands running down his body in a worshiping manner cut him off as he groaned . "its a simple matter Aaron , youv no idea how i could sit here for hours , complete and utter surrender ..or burn with the fire of your unsatisfied desires , it is my boy , solely up to you ."

Aaron had no idea that in reality elias wouldn't last long , he was already chomping at the bit of the shreds that had become his elf control , but he was confident he could outlast Aaron at least ..no he HAD to . and Aaron who was lost in panicked thought was given no warning , when elias , as if in retaliation of such things , attacked his neck and chest with a passion that scared him .

biting , kissing and sucking as if he was a fine meal , hands that slid beneath his back to arch it and massaged and kneed his hips and thighs brought gasping moans to his lips, he throw his head back exposing the perfect column of his throat , witch Elias in turn devoured with his mouth sliding along it until he reached Aarons ear .

and in a whispered breath meant solely for the lovely form , solely to seduce "stop resisting Aaron ,don't fight it , don't fight me , i ask so little really , let go Aaron , let me have this small victory , let me have you !" with that he crushed there lips together in a hungry kiss threading his fingers in Aarons hair letting the soft curls run throw his fingers and his nails graze his scalp .

and that was all it took .

Aaron gasped for breath and as soon as he could breath spoke words that his overwhelmed mind no longer comprehended. "MOVE ELIAS PLEASE MOVE ! I I NEED IT , I NEED IT SO BAD ! I WANT IT ! I DO I WANT IT ! I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU RIGHT THERE !

at the powerful outburst Elias hips snapped forward without pause ,dragging screams from both of them as he set a passion filled pace that had the bed creaking under them , Aarons erotic and sighing moans spooring him on . Aarons body was just as amazing on the inside as it was on the out , it hugged him tight and its heat was a fire that scorched him. he was so lost in its wonder that he didn't even notice he had abandoned the dominating position of looming over his prey , for laying atop him and wrapping him in his arms, his lips once again coming to the boys ear to mummer heated praises .

Aaron was half lost from the first thrust of Elias hips and had remained on that pinical as the assault of sensation continued, he was brought only somewhat back buy the unexpected feel of a body coming to lay on him , and his own being entwined in 2 very strong arms, and lips at his ear , Elias quicken his pace , hitting a spot inside him that sent his eyes rolling in his head , he only barley caught the mans muttered words

as he continued to pond in and out of him , "beautiful," .." stunning creature"..." i could love you like this for hours fill you over and over ".. oh god Aaron i could fuck you all night! " the effect of the sensations that were being forced on him and the heated words was to much for the overwhelmed youth and before he knew what he was doing he had warped his legs around Elias in an embrace almost as tight as the mans arms .

Elias continued to whisper to the beautiful boy even as he moved from his ear to press there foreheads together his thrust becoming erratic as he felt his end nearing , a hard almost painful pressure in his spine distracted him , but it was a pleasureful surprise at the realization that Aaron had wrapped his legs hard around his waist and was digging his heal into the small of his back . with a moaning breathy laugh he nestled his face in the juncture of Aarons throat and collar bone , his hands sliding up lean arms to where aarons own hands were tide to the bed frame .

had he been in his right mind he never would have even considered , but they were both of them so far gone that such thought never entered his mind as he untied the knot , nor aarons as he some how found a way to fit his freed hands under eilass arms to fit them at his back to claw at his shoulder blades the rich pain combined with the searing heat of aarons insides overwhelmed him and with a growl he pestoned his hips forward in hard rough thrust that he intended to use to bring them both to there ends .

aarones whole body felt like it was melting a pressure was building in him and when Elias impossibly fastened his pace he felt like it would explode . .. it did . eliass arms squeezed his back until it was arched unnaturally high , his head falling back and his bottom half not even touching the bed , eliass face was still buried in his thoat and the vibration of his voice made him shiver .

"come with me Aaron , i want you to come for me ."

a hand wrapped around his manhood jerking as Elias gave a hard and long thrust , and that was all it took , with a scream of raw passion that could shatter a window Aaron came harder then he ever had in his life , his captor with him digging his teeth into his neck and filling him with a searing warmth that seemed to fill every corner of his insides in a pleasurable heat .

the overwhelming orgasmic was not one-sided Elias came even hared then aaron throwing his head back in a silent scream as he filled Aaron with gush after gush of his hot passion , whose clenching walls milked him , he continued to shallowly thrust in and out of the boy until he was sure every last drop was inside Aaron and out of him .

Aaron lay panting on the bed , slowly losing consciousness he could barley see the blurry form of Elias looming over him to place a surprisingly chaste kiss on his lips muttering somthing he couldnt understand , before finely he passed out fading to black

and with it the spell broke ..

Aaron flew up off his bed so fast he almost fell off it , his body shaking , in a panic he looked around his room , only to find himself fully clothed his hands untied and unbruised and his body not sore . and stain nearly giving him a heart attack as he stood beside him a concerned look on his face

"charlie , are you alright ? , i heard you yelling and came to see if you were all right but i couldn't wake you" aaron calmed his breathing only to have his heart speed up as he remembered what had happened , "stain was anyone in my room , did you see anything ?" stains brows frowned "no charlie , i didn't see anyone and iv been standing her trying to wake you for almost 10 minuets . i would have seen someone if they were here ."

"i could have swaren! " "it was probably just a dream , charlie , your fine , and the perimeter is secure " charlie nodded , yes everything had had to be a dream slowly he layed back down letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes im sorry for waking you stain , go back to hibernate mode ." stain smiled jerking his head in a nod "oh its no bother charlie , you should head back to sleep to , remember there's no rest for Aaron stone " and with a quorky smile he left the room closing the door behind him .

Aaron stared at the ceiling folding the covers over him and letting out an exaggerated breath before closing his eyes again "yeah , no rest for aaron stone."

Elias sat surrounded by computers beeping , his brows knitted in anger , that stupid andrued interrupting he could have easily gone 3 more rounds with the boy , a Delicious image of elias making aarons body betray him in the innocence of sleep , made its home in his imagination , and he unconsciously liked his lips.

he brought his focus back to the modified dream chip hed snatched from omega defiance headquarters , and a smirk returned to his lips some adjustments would have to be made but oh could he get used to this.

he turned back to the computer screen in front of him witch was replaying his recorded memories from his and Aaron encounter bringing a smirk to his face "yes my little one , the wolf could very well come every night ."

END

and there you have it my duckies :) by the by if anyone wants to do a follow up to this of a another um "encounter " for Elias and Aaron or even ues this as inspiration for a one shot , feel free , you know i encourage it and do not require you to ask permission as long as this story is credited :)


End file.
